


Road to Romance

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Rare Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to '<a href="http://secondalto.livejournal.com/166485.html">Old Friends</a>'. Buffy and Oz on the road to fight bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Romance

Buffy realized that she is slightly taller than Oz is and that's probably only because she was wearing heels. If she were barefoot she'd wager he'd be the taller one, but not by much. She'd made this realization in the middle of a dance floor after one song melted into something slower and she found herself standing in front of Oz. He'd just shrugged, put one hand on her waist and started moving her across the floor. She had her hands on his shoulders and marveled at the weirdness of her life now.

It had been six months since Oz had shown up in the cemetery; four since Willow had found out and had reached an understanding with her ex. Oz had become part of the gang again, joining Buffy on her patrols, holding his own. It had become a routine of sort and Buffy missed him when he couldn't always keep the beast at bay.

If Buffy didn't know any better, she'd swear they were dating. But she'd sworn off romance when she'd left Sunnydale. Before she could think about it anymore, the song ended. Oz let go of her and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"It's getting late," he commented.

"Yeah, uh, so patrol?"

"Nah, promised Dawn I'd help with some research. Rain check?"

"Sure," Buffy replied.

She watched him walk away, the ghostly imprint of his lips keeping her warm through the cold of slaying vampires.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy looked up when there was a knock on her open office door. Yes, she had an office, it was weird but she was getting used to it. Oz was standing there, waiting patiently.

"You know, you don't have to knock," she said. "None of you guys do."

"I know," he replied. "Giles called a meeting. Sent me to get you."

"Good, I was looking for an excuse to avoid paperwork."

Oz just smiled and followed her as they left her office for Giles'. Buffy tried to ignore all the sly looks and winks that the mini-Slayers were giving the both of them as they walked down the hall. The grapevine here was worse than it had been at Sunnydale High.

Buffy knocked on Giles' office door and was rewarded with a hearty, "Come in."

"You really should check to see who's there before saying something like that," she said as she walked in, Oz right behind her.

Giles looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"Yes, but Willow so lovingly enhanced the barriers around the compound and put up vampire detection charms I hardly see the point."

"Plus, Slayers," Oz pointed out. "Vamp gets in, dust."

"Okay, okay that all may be true but I just like to be prepared. Anyway Oz said you wanted to see us."

"Ah, yes," Giles replied, digging through the pile of papers on his desk. He handed a folder to Buffy.

"Spot of trouble in the countryside, I need the two of you to go sort things out."

Buffy scanned the report noting that it really was the countryside somewhere near the Welsh border. Reports of dead livestock, lots of mayhem and a few attacks on humans.

"So, what, demon? If that's the case, I get sending me, but why Oz?" she asked.

"No, not a demon," Giles sighed. "Turn to the last page."

Buffy did and scowled. "Werewolves."

Oz peeked over Buffy's arm to scan the page.

"Huh. Road trip then?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were assigned a van from the Council's small fleet of cars. They'd be traveling back roads and small villages. They could have flown there in the newly acquired helicopter, but Giles didn't want to alert the wolves to their arrival. It would be easier to deal with the situation if they had the element of surprise. It also meant staying under the radar, so no major hotels or inns, it meant camping out.

Buffy wasn't overly fond of the idea, but she was willing to sacrifice comfort if it meant getting out of paperwork, lectures to the other Slayers and the boring routine of London nightlife. Oz was also interested in seeking out the other wolves, maybe helping them. But he also knew that if he had to, they were as good as dead. He got to drive because Buffy and cars were still very much unmixy things, even more so in England.

They had gear in the van, but they'd be sharing a tent. They'd have their own sleeping bags, so Buffy wasn't too worried. She was curious to see what would happen between the two of them without the rest of the Scoobies interfering.

On the first night, they stopped at a small inn for food. The hostess greeted them warmly when they walked into the building.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

"Table for two please," Buffy said.

"I've just the one for a handsome couple such as you."

Buffy stared to protest that they weren't a couple but Oz just took her hand and gesture for the hostess to lead them on. She sat them at a table by the fire, leaving them with hand printed menus.

"Why did you let her think we were a couple?" Buffy hissed.

"Why not?" he answered.

"Because we're not."

"Could be."

Buffy saw from Oz's expression that he was completely serious.

"You mean that you want us to…?"

"Yeah, was kinda hopin'."

"You could have just asked."

"Seemed predictable."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before putting it down again and looking at the menu. Buffy was stunned for a moment but then realized that in his own way, Oz had just asked her out, officially.

"So does this count as our official first date?"

Oz just smiled at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, as they set up the tent, Buffy realized how often Oz touched her. A steadying hand to the back here, a quick brush of hands there. It was comfortably weird. They lay down their bags, kind of close to one another, given the size of the tent. Oz came over and put a hand on her cheek.

"No pressure, Buffy."

"Good to know," she said. "Um, so, goodnight."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"Goodnight."

She woke up with Oz curled up behind her despite the layers of material between them. It felt nice, something that Buffy hadn't known she missed.

"Morning."

Buffy rolled over, Oz's blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He moved in to kiss her, Buffy ignoring morning breath to return it. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Oz reached for the zipper of her bag, pulling it down so he could touch her. Buffy did the same, Oz's skin warm under her fingers. He pulled back slowly, Buffy pouting in protest.

"We should go," he said.

"Do we have to?"

"Werewolves," he reminded her.

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

She let go of Oz slowly, climbing out of her sleeping bag. He did they same and they started stowing their gear. Once the tent came down and was put in the van they were ready to go again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next several days went the same way; breakfast from some inn or scrounged together from store bought food. They drove until lunchtime which was leftovers from breakfast or supplied by a friendly innkeeper. More driving until dinner, and then camping out in a field somewhere. Buffy always woke with Oz curled up behind her. Their kisses and touches became more passionate each morning but they'd not gone beyond that, yet.

They didn't talk much while driving, Oz tapping his fingers on the wheel to the music he chose. Buffy sharpened stakes or the silver sword Giles had loaned her. She also had a tranquilizer gun with plenty of darts because by the time they got to where they were going it would be a full moon and these people, wolves, didn't have the discipline that Oz did.

Neither one of them talked about what Oz would do if faced with them or if he'd be able to keep calm enough to stay human himself. But he trusted her enough to shoot him and she was read to if it was needed. They arrived on the outskirts of the village in the middle of the sixth day of their trip.

"So, here we are," Buffy said.

"Yeah. You should rest," Oz replied. "There's a bed and breakfast close by, Council can afford a room."

"You should rest, too," she pointed out.

"I'll crash in the van," he said.

Buffy wanted to object, say they could share a room, but inside she knew they weren't ready for that step yet. Oz put the van in gear and drove, parking near the door when they got there. She turned to him.

"Oz, you should…."

He cut her off with a kiss before replying.

"Go sleep. Talk can wait," he said, kissing her again and reaching across her to open her door.

Buffy sighed and left the van, but not before making sure she had sufficient weapons to protect herself. The Council's credit card got her the best room available. First thing she did was take that shower she'd wanted followed by climbing under the fresh, clean sheets of the bed, sighing in pleasure.

Waking up alone was slightly disconcerting, she'd gotten used to Oz's presence. The sun was setting and they needed to get going soon. She ordered room service, taking some down to Oz who was awake and waiting in the van.

"Thanks, gonna need this," he said, digging in.

"So how are we going to find them?"

"We don't. I do."

"Oz, Slayer here, I can handle myself and them."

"I know. I worry."

"Don't."

"Can't, I kinda…like you."

Buffy grinned. "I kinda like you, too. Gun is locked and loaded. Ready?"

"Sure, gotta…you know…first."

Buffy nodded and he climbed into the back of the van. He undressed slowly, not ashamed or embarrassed in the least. Buffy knew she should probably look away, but, hey, Oz had seen her naked before, why shouldn't she enjoy the view? He turned his head and looked at her.

"You should open the back door," he said.

"Yeah, okay," Buffy replied, grabbing the tranq gun before moving.

She exited the van and opened the back door, leaving Oz alone while he allowed the wolf to take over. There was a small growl and he burst from the van, sniffing the air before sprinting off. Buffy followed, hoping there weren't many other wolves. They might be animals three days a month but every other day of the year they were humans and Buffy was still loathe to kill humans.

Oz as a wolf was a sight to behold. He had an easy loping gait that Buffy could keep up with. He stopped occasionally to smell the air, giving Buffy a chance to catch her breath. She had Slayer stamina, but that wasn't always reliable. Wolf-Oz let out a howl and got one in response. The other werewolves. He set off again, so Buffy followed.

There was a clearing up ahead and the others were waiting for Oz there, five of them. The largest of them, a dark grey wolf, stood in front, probably the alpha. He snarled at Oz, giving Buffy the chance to aim the gun and shoot two of the wolves in the back. The alpha didn't like this and attacked Oz. Buffy had reloaded and aimed for the others two wolves shooting the smaller of the two but the other joined in the fight and she didn't want to risk hitting Oz.

He was holding his own, biting and clawing at the alpha. The other wolf attacked from behind, which Buffy thought was totally unfair. She grabbed a couple of darts and decided to join in. She went for the second wolf, trying to stab it with one of the darts. She was also trying to avoid its teeth. The world really didn't need a werewolf Slayer. It lunged for her and she jabbed a dart into its foreleg. It whimpered and fell to the side, she'd been successful.

She could try and throw the other dart at the alpha, but her there was still the chance of hitting Oz. She stood a few feet away, bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for an opening. Oz lunged for the alpha, aiming for its throat. Buffy was ready but the alpha turned from the fight to kick out at her, knocking the dart out of her hand. Oz growled and went after the alpha again, pulling him back, away from Buffy.

She looked around for the dart, but didn't see it. She cautiously felt around for it, grabbing onto it careful not to nick herself. Oz was clawing at the alpha, blood everywhere. Buffy hoped none of it belonged to Oz. She was going to try again but there was a stupid tree root and she tripped, the dart sinking into her thigh.

"Fuck," she swore to herself.

She stumbled to the ground. She heard a distant growl and turned to see Oz grab onto the alpha's throat and start shaking. She could feel the tranquilizer taking effect, her eyes drifting closed. Oz gave the alpha a final violent shake and Buffy was sure she heard its neck snap. She let her eyes close, the darkness over taking her. The last thing she heard was Oz's howl of triumph.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pounding in her head was what woke Buffy up. It probably wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still pretty bad. She opened her eyes; she was back at the room she'd rented at the bed and breakfast. Buffy was in bed, completely naked. She clutched the sheet to her chest. How had she gotten   
here and where was Oz?

He walked in from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Hey, wasn't sure you'd be awake 'til afternoon."

"Yeah, those darts pack a punch."

"I remember," Oz said with half a smile.

"Can't believe I tripped, not very Slayer-like."

"It happens."

"The other wolves?" she asked.

"Council's got 'em. Called Giles, he sent the helicopter."

"And me?"

"I…uh, ran for the van and came back to get you. Didn't think you'd mind."

Buffy let the sheet slip a little as she sat up.

"No, I don't," she said, eyeing his towel. "Do we talk now?"

Oz just let the towel go, dropping it to the floor. Buffy held the sheet up for him as he crawled under   
it covering her body with his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another hotel, this one just outside of London, paid for again by the Council. They were in bed, Buffy's head on Oz's chest, his fingers running through her hair.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked.

"Nothing. Stuff. You. Me. This."

"This?" she repeated. "What is this?"

"Dunno. Wanna find out?" he asked, reaching for the nightstand.

He pulled out a box and opened it, handing it to Buffy. It was a ring, a small ruby in gold. She looked from it to Oz, speechless.

"Doesn't have to mean anything," he shrugged.

Buffy removed the ring from the box. Oz took it from her and slipped it onto her finger. She looked at it and then twined her fingers with his.

"Yeah, let's find out."


End file.
